


Golden Tongues and Touches

by Keith Havok (LanxBorealis)



Series: Osiris' Trials [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ballroom Dancing, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Formalwear, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Size Difference, Slow Dancing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/Keith%20Havok
Summary: Renenetmos flaunts his wealth often by hosting fabulous dinner parties. Coerced into attending, Dakarai finds that Renenetmos had more in plan for the night beside a gourmet meal and a dance. Determined to beat Renenentmos at his own sick game, Dakarai employs some less than appropriate means to get under Renenetmos' skin.





	Golden Tongues and Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ademariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ademariel/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for my lovely friend, Angel. Why it's so ridiculously long, I have no clue. Anyways, enjoy this nasty smut I suppose!

The party was everything Dakarai expected. Lavish ribbons strung from the finest black silks hung from giant crystal chandeliers that would crush everyone if they fell. Classical music strung with thick bass lines pumped through the most expensive speaker system Dakarai had ever known.

Though the ballroom was usually bare, Renenetmos had circular tables laid out. Each table had a black tablecloth draped over it which fell in perfect pleats to the floor. As expected, servants had sprinkled real gold dust across the tops of each table. A sickening display of wealth if there ever was one.

In the center of the room, a circular dais was set up with a single rectangular table sitting upon it. Unlike the others, it had a golden tablecloth and diamond dust scattered across the top. The dust caught the burning lights from above and glittered with greed.

Dakarai couldn't help but feel small, if not minuscule, while seated in one of the two seats at the golden table.

Unlike the lavish guests trailing into the ballroom after being greeted by Renenetmos, Dakarai hadn't come from such a luxurious background. Even now, he found himself not quite able to fit inside the bezel of Renenetmos' life unlike the jewels of people around him. With their glittering gowns and immaculate suits, Dakarai felt he resembled a scratch or an imperfection in what would otherwise be something beautiful.

Dakarai squirmed in his seat. Sweat trickled down the back of his head, luckily hidden by his thick mane of hair. Worry struck his heart still, however. Would the sweat melt away the hairspray Renenetmos had used to keep his hair kempt?

Unlike the other men, who dressed in the sharp contrasting colors of black and white, Dakarai had dressed in gold and brown. Subtle, yes, but he feared he blended in too much with the backdrop of the party.

That  _he_ were part of the backdrop of the party.

A shiver raced up Dakarai's spine, and he gulped. Knotting his fingers together, he resisted the urge to bounce his leg and instead focused on counting all the guests who entered, tracing with his eyes the pathways they walked, the people they traded words with, and the tables they sat at.

Quite riveting entertainment it was.

The nervous energy bubbling inside Dakarai made his entire body clench. As he tightened his thighs together, his cheeks dusted with red as an odd like spike of near pleasure rippled through his hips and up into his stomach, where it dispersed.

Renenetmos. Disgusting, sly, smirking Renenetmos had given him one other thing to  _wear_ as part of that evening's festivities.

_Wear_ perhaps wasn't the right word. Dakarai couldn't find what else to call shoving a black butt plug (with Renenetmos' company's insignia on it) up his prepared ass for a party, however.

The slickness inside him made his guts roil with both repulsion and also fascination. He wasn't walking about, so no obvious stiffness of his gate gave their little secret away. No one knew he was quite prepared for Renenetmos to bend him over whenever he saw fit.

Dakarai fidgeted again. If he knew Renenetmos as well as he believed he did, Dakarai figured the entire party ready to unfold around him was a sham. After all, Renenetmos had a… certain fascination with risky  _and_ risque sex. If anyone would throw a party just as an excuse to have near public sex, it would be him.

Another thrill of nervous excitement ran down Dakarai's spine. He wondered  _since when have I been this depraved?_

Dakarai ran his dry tongue over his thin, chapped lips.

A  _bang_ from the other side of the room drew Dakarai's golden gaze, and he watched as Renenetmos slinked back inside the grandiose ballroom.

Renenetmos exchanged his own brief greetings to a few guests lagging behind the others.

Even from afar, Renenetmos stood feet above all the heads surrounding him. Yet, even if he didn't have that ridiculous height to him, Renenetmos would've still drawn the entire room's attention by merely taking a breath. With smoldering golden eyes, an easy smile, and a perfect physique that made Dakarai wonder if gods existed after all, Renenetmos was the zenith of human perfection wrapped up in a sick and black joke that was his actual disposition and personality.

Still, as golden eyes slid over to meet his own, Dakarai couldn't conceal the little smile that fractured his lips.

Renenetmos returned the hint of a smile with a full, toothy grin of his own. His ivory fangs gleamed under the chandelier light.

"My friends!" Renenetmos announced as he moved forward, closer to Dakarai. He walked an even pace, one heavy foot in front of the other, in a gait that demanded attention and obedience. "It's good to see how many of you made this unexpected party of mine. I am sure many of you are curious what I am celebrating exactly, are you not?"

Renenetmos passed the middle of the room. With him drawing closer, Dakarai saw the Eye of Ra painted around one of Renenetmos' eyes.

Even at a formal gathering, Renenetmos couldn't ever seem to relax on the eyeliner.

A few inquisitive voices pitched their curiosity to Renenetmos. An older man reached out to brush his hand against Renenetmos' arm. "Indeed, I am."

Dakarai pursed his lips. Curious indeed. Considering the gathering of more respectable men and women, including many who were legions older than both him and Renenetmos, Dakarai wondered about Renenetmos' goals. A quick glance around proved to Dakarai that Renenetmos hadn't invited a single one of his whores to this gathering. Furthermore, Dakarai couldn't recall any preparation of the room Renenetmos used for his orgies. Plus, Dakarai hadn't seen a single bag of cocaine yet.

Though this party had every aesthetic all of Renenetmos' parties had, the guest-book matched none of Renenetmos' primary forms of entertainment.

"Oh, but Mr. Smith, your question begs another question. Why do all dinner parties such as this must have a point? Why can't we celebrate the pleasantries of a night of good wine, company, and conversation on those merits alone?"

Now, Renenetmos climbed the stairs to the dais. He towered over Dakarai, and in his shadow, Dakarai felt smaller than ever. Eyes that had previously glided over him now stared in rapt attention in his direction as Renenetmos stood over his seat.

Dakarai squirmed under their implied gazes. Sure, none were  _looking_ at him, but they could still  _see_ him.

In his line of work, being seen was never a positive thing. Alarm bells rang in Dakarai's head.  _You're being ridiculous,_ Dakarai thought to himself. Yet, he felt as if he were caught in the spotlight, caught red-handed while doing nothing at all.

Once again, Dakarai clenched and reminded himself of the butt plug nestled inside him. His cheeks colored again. Though his dark skin lightened the color to the barest rosiest of shades, Dakarai swore at least Renenetmos noticed it out of the corner of his eye.

"Tonight is a night of enjoyment. Pure enjoyment." Renenetmos' voice filled the massive ballroom, its baritone rumble bouncing off the walls and bouncing inside Dakarai. "As I stated before, why should we have to come up with excuses to enjoy ourselves? We are the ones to move the world, we are the ones in control. The world does not control us."

Everyone stared in rapt attention at Renenetmos. Some frowning, others nodding along to his honeyed words.

Dakarai, like everyone else, also couldn't tear his eyes away from Renenetmos.

"So tonight, let us eat and drink and converse. Tonight, enjoy, as we find meaning in the meaningless."

Waiters and waitresses burst through the side doors, laden with heavy dishes emitting heavenly smells, putting a fitting end to Renenetmos' speech.

Renenetmos sat down, and the spell he had cast over his guests ended as all attention turned to the drink and appetizers being served at that moment.

Dakarai glanced up at Renenetmos' personal waitress as she smiled and placed a dish between the two of them. She uncovered the meal with a flourish of her wrist.

A shrimp cocktail. Dakarai's mouth watered as the savory scent hit his nose. He glanced up at Renenetmos.

"As always, you spare no expense," Dakarai murmured. Though he had no reasons to talk in hushed whispers-the guests below them were already swallowed by conversations of their own-Dakarai couldn't help it. He was a slave to his habits.

Renenetmos snorted. "Why would I ever, my sweet Dakarai? You know me well enough. I am a man of fine tastes. And  _only_ fine tastes." Golden eyes burning with desire slid back over Dakarai.

Dakarai shivered yet again under that gaze.

With a sly smile, Renenetmos reached over, plucked a single shrimp up in his long, black claws, and swirled it in the red sauce. Dakarai dropped his eyes down to watch, his mouth watering.

"Open up," Renenetmos purred. He leaned over him now, engulfing Dakarai in his faint shadow. His heavy hand landed high on his thigh, and his fingers smoothed over Dakarai's clothed skin.

Dakarai flushed deeper. "I can feed myself, you know." He cast another worried glance down.

"No one is watching us, Dakarai." Renenetmos pressed the shrimp against Dakarai's lips.

Hunger tore through Dakarai's stomach. Obeying Renenetmos' orders, he opened his mouth to accept the food. The shrimp broke easily under his teeth, and a most delectable taste washed over his tongue as he swallowed the shrimp. The red sauce had a spicy aftertaste that lit up the back of his throat, but Dakarai found nothing but pleasure in the sensation.

"Good, isn't it?" Renenetmos purred again. He popped a shrimp of his own into his mouth. The hand he had dropped onto Dakarai's thigh hadn't slipped away. In fact, now, Renenetmos' hand had inched upward.

Dakarai glanced down at it. Unable to wait, he ate another shrimp himself. "Fantastic. As was your earlier speech, but lying to your guests isn't what a good host does, Ren."

Renenetmos' pointed ear twitched at the nickname. "Lying? Oh, you wound me, Dakarai." Renenetmos shook his head and even schooled his amused expression into a decently convincing expression of sadness.

Dakarai had seen that exact expression before. It couldn't fool him.

"I know what this party is actually for, Renenetmos. You're absolutely vile, you know?"

A small gasp escaped Dakarai as Renenetmos squeezed his thin thigh, his long claws threatening to tear into his slacks.

"If I am so repulsive, then why are you so aroused, my pet?" Renenetmos murmured. His words fell down on Dakarai's head as he scooted closer. His golden eyes darted down from Dakarai's flaming cheeks to the growing bulge in the front of his trousers.

Dakarai shook his head, but couldn't fathom an answer. Every touch, even indirect, prickled and flushed his skin with heat. The growing fire in his belly condensed, and Dakarai lost all control of his own body.

"If we're caught, your reputation will be ruined. You could be arrested," Dakarai hissed instead. With a shaking hand, he popped another shrimp into his mouth.

"The key word of that statement is if, my precious pet." Renenetmos' featherlight touch ghosted from his tip to over his bulge. His claw traced the zipper of his trousers.

Dakarai didn't hear but rather felt the hooks in the zipper get caught against Renenetmos' claw. Another hot shudder ran through his body. Dakarai pressed his feet hard against the floor. The pointless chatter of the room filled him as his nerves did. Dakarai's eyes shot up to the grand ballroom.

As Renenetmos has said, everyone was too caught up in their own little worlds to pay attention to his and Renenetmos'. Still, Dakarai scanned every face, every expression, the way lips formed to create words, reading snatches of conversation across the room.

Politics, religion, taxes, dogs… the only thing that differentiated these people from the average person was the suits they wore. Hatred poured into Dakarai's heart for it all.

Vile. All of them. Absolutely vile.

Dakarai picked up another shrimp and didn't even bother dipping it into the red sauce before tearing into it.

Renenetmos chuckled with amusement. He unzipped Dakarai's pants.

Dakarai found his attention pulled right back to Renenetmos. His eyes dropped back down to his lap, and a small whine built up in the back of his throat. He gulped, silencing the noise. The heat coursing through his gut reached his heart.

"Now, you must be quiet. As you said,  _if_ we are caught, our reputations will be ruined." Renenetmos' voice had dropped into a hushed, husky purr.

Dakarai didn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he nodded.

Luckily for him, being silent was one of his greatest talents.

"Good boy," Renenetmos breathed against the shell of his ear. Then, he reached further down and pulled Dakarai's hardened cock from its confines.

Dakarai gulped silently. His cock, dark against Renenetmos' pale palm, stood, demanding clear attention.

Renenetmos cooed. "Oh, good boy."

Dakarai trembled. His cock throbbed at the praise.

"Well, don't just sit and stare. You're being too obvious." Dakarai hissed at Renenetmos. To prove his point, Dakarai scooted himself closer to the table, making sure he sat forward. Picking up another shrimp, he dragged it through the red sauce before offering it to Renenetmos.

Renenetmos kept his slight, maddening grip on Dakarai's cock as he used his other hand to take the shrimp from Dakarai.

Renenetmos' eyes told Dakarai that if they weren't the centerpiece for quite the formal dinner party, he would've taken the shrimp with his teeth.

Heat swirled in Dakarai's face, right beneath his skin.

"Obvious? Why, everyone here knows we are together, my pet. They would be more suspicious if we sat three feet apart at all times." As Renenetmos spoke, his grip on Dakarai's cock righted, and he pumped him at an even pace—neither slow nor fast.

Instead of picking up yet another shrimp, Dakarai took a long drink of water, focusing on the fresh taste and the chill of the ice against his lips.

Renenetmos chuckled and brushed his thumb against Dakarai's slit. "Such a good boy, being so quiet," he murmured.

Dakarai set his glass back down. "I thought you didn't like my silence. You always complain I'm not noisy enough." Dakarai tried to shoot a smirk at Renenetmos, but the sudden squeeze of his cock and Renenetmos brushing his fingers against a sensitive spot against the bottom of his head twisted the smirk into a soft, watery smile. Pleasure washed over Dakarai and another shudder wracked his body.

A small, amused noise bubbled in the back of Renenetmos' throat. "Touché, my pet."

Silence lept between the two. They polished off the shrimp, took sips of water and wine, and Renenetmos sped up his languid strokes to the point where Dakarai thought he'd crumple in his seat.

Pleasure arched up Dakarai's spine like lightning. His crisp thoughts clouded over, and rain threatened to pour and drench his insides with ecstasy.

Dakarai's bottom left his seat as he arched his hips up, meeting Renenetmos' hand. Over the murky chatter rising to him, Dakarai could hear the slick sounds of Renenetmos jacking him off.

His cock wept pre-cum.

Though a sudden bout of nerves welled up in Dakarai, it couldn't split the clouds in his head nor disperse the storm the storm threatening to break.

"Calm, my pet," Renenetmos said to him as he kissed his cheek. "Remember what will happen if we are caught." Renenetmos' claws brushed against Dakarai's vest. His entire palm grasped Dakarai, still pumping him from base to the bottom of his head.

"I- I am c- calm," Dakarai breathed. Though no moans or whines poured from his lips, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. Dakarai presses his lips into a thin white line to prevent his mouth from mindlessly hanging open. Heat burned from his cheeks down to his chest and up to the tips of his ears.

His skin, only faintly flushed due to his smooth, dark tan, brought an even wider smile to Renenetmos' lips.

"If only we had lube," Renenetmos said. "Then this would be a lot more fun." He paused the steady and quick pumping of his hand to swirl the pad of his index finger around Dakarai's slip yet again. "Pre-cum can only do so much."

Dakarai's caught Renenetmos' eyes wandering over to the red sauce. With a shuddering, wispy gasp, he hissed, "don't you even think about it, Renenetmos!"

Renenetmos laughed, and only after several more full and fast pumps, sent Dakarai over the edge.

The heat inside Dakarai split in two as he shot his essence right into Renenetmos' awaiting palm. White-hot lightning crackled one last time inside him, thunder rumbled in his chest, and the storm broke the clouds apart in Dakarai's muddled thoughts.

Renenetmos continued to chuckle, amusement continued to shimmer in his eyes, even as he slipped a white handkerchief out of the front pocket in his suit jacket and used it to mop up the mess Dakarai made.

"What a messy little pet you are," Renenetmos said. He folded the handkerchief back up and much to Dakarai's disgust, placed it on the table to the side.

"Ren! Get that off the table!" Dakarai hissed. He scrambled back up, shoving his cock back into his pants as he went, and tightened his belt back up.

"Well, I can't just put it back into my pocket now. It's been used. Besides, no one-"

"I know. Put it back."

Renenetmos narrowed his poisonous golden eyes. "You do not talk to me like that, pet," he growled. He shot his hand out and grasped Dakarai's wrist tight.

Dakarai squirmed. Pain bloomed beneath his skin and across his bone. "Ren. Renny. Please. My pharaoh. Take it off the table?" Dakarai's huge, pleading eyes bore into Renenetmos.

Renenetmos stared back at Dakarai for only half a second, but half a second was all it took before his glowering look smoothed back into something softer. His brows rose, the angry lines on his face disappeared, and Renenetmos' hard grip relented. He stroked the inside of Dakarai's wrist.

"Fine, my pet." Renenetmos tucked the handkerchief back into his front pocket. "Dinner is almost over, anyway."

Dakarai returned his eyes to the front. The heavenly meals that had been brought out an hour ago had been consumed. Empty wine bottles sat scattered across several tables. Faces flushed with cheer and drink shone back.

It seemed sobriety had been the only death so far.

"What's next? Dessert?" Dakarai asked as he watched one particular table. It didn't take a genius to guess politics was being discussed as a man threw his hands up in the air and as a vein pulsed on a woman's forehead as her entire face scrunched up.

Renenetmos chuckled. "Not quite. You'll see." Standing up, Renenetmos rose like a cloud of smoke, black against the gold of the room. He didn't bother picking up his empty wine glass and a spoon to call the room to attention.

In fact, Renenetmos didn't bother to raise his voice much louder than his normal speaking tone as he drew everyone's attention in.

"My friends, though dinner has drawn to a close, the night is still young. And I doubt anyone will leave, am I correct?"

Laughter of agreement rippled across the room. Heads bobbed and hundreds of pairs of eyes found Renenetmos, staring up at him like the lost looking for a savior.

Renenetmos grinned. "I can imagine that after such a feast, many of you are looking for relaxation, and believe me, I understand."

Most of the servants that had bled into the room to fetch dirty dishes absconded. A couple milled about toward the East wing where they threw open the grand doors into a wide lobby transformed into a perfect sitting room.

"To the right, I have prepared the sitting room so you may rest your weary selves, digest, and continue your conversations."

A few of the older gentlemen and ladies squirmed in their seats, already ready to get up and leave the echoing ballroom.

"However! For those of you who still have energy in your bones, I invite you all to a proper evening dance tonight behind where I stand before you right now. More drink shall be available to you as wished as well as any foods you still may be craving. The tables shall be cleared shortly."

As Renenetmos spoke, servants poured into the room to clean the tables and polish the floors.

The chatter amongst everyone swelled. Chairs scraped against the tile as people stood, the younger of Renenetmos' guests drifted to the other side of the ballroom, behind the dais they stood upon toward where the dance would take place, while the older guests lumbered to the east wing.

"Enjoy," Renenetmos said to his guests one last time.

"So, what shall we do?" Dakarai asked, standing himself and peering up at Renenetmos.

"What do you want to do, my precious pet?" Renenetmos wrapped an arm around Dakarai's waist, pulling him close to his side.

Dakarai shivered. Renenetmos' warmth seeped into him and despite his suit, Dakarai felt the strength of the hard muscles in his arm and the unnatural strength that padded his sternum and ribs. Steadying his breathing, Dakarai leaned his head against the side of Renenetmos' pectoral.

"Well, I do not feel like tiring myself by talking about meaningless things with old people…." Dakarai sealed his lips shut as a sudden, devilish idea sprung into his mind.

True, he also didn't know how to dance. However….

"Why don't we go dance?" Dakarai asked. He fluttered his eyelashes up at Renenetmos as he smirked.

"I wasn't aware you know how to dance," Renenetmos chuckled. Still, he pulled Dakarai down off the dais. As soon as they stepped from it, servants flocked to clean the table and even fold it up and set it to the side.

"I know how to waltz," Dakarai corrected with a small pout. "Kinda of. It's only four steps, yes? In a box."

Renenetmos snorted. "The waltz is such a simple dance. But very well, we shall waltz."

Dakarai chuckled. Unable to help himself, he pinched Renenetmos' cheek. "Oh, I can only imagine the torture it is to waltz with me. Practically Hell."

Renenetmos flicked his tongue out, catching the base of Dakarai's finger with the tip of his tongue. Dakarai scowled and yanked his hand back, wiping it off on his vest.

Snorting and shaking his head, Renenemtos said, "every moment is Hell when I cannot freely press you against the wall and take you, my pet."

His mouth dried in an instant, but still, Dakarai steadied the words in his head before he said, "well, you  _can_ still do that, my Pharaoh. But as you said, it would ruin your reputation, now wouldn't it?"

Baring his teeth at Dakarai and scrunching up his nose, Renenetmos pinched Dakarai's ass  _hard._

Dakarai squeaked, his cheeks flushing, and he yanked himself away from Renenetmos. "Hey!" He peered around wildly with wide, nervous eyes, picking at any attention they might have drawn. Except, the surrounding guests had eyes for the live band setting itself up rather than him and Renenetmos. The few guests that weren't interested in the music for tonight instead badgered servants for more drink.

Renenetmos chuckled at Dakarai's reaction. Dakarai clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. There was no way he could allow Renenetmos win  _this_ game of theirs now.

Renenetmos-the bastard-and his games. Still, as Dakarai melted back into Renenetmos' embrace, his mind whirled with slick, devious thoughts.

If there was one thing Renenetmos despised more than anything, it was losing at his own games. Though Dakarai hadn't quite beaten him  _yet_ that didn't mean it wasn't  _possible._

As practiced fingers plucked at taunt strings behind him, and as Renenetmos offered Dakarai a small glass of champagne after a servant slipped by them, Dakarai's thoughts coalesced into a devious plan.

"Thank you," Dakarai said before sipping the sparkling champagne. It had a nutty aftertaste. Dakarai dragged his tongue extra slowly across his thin bottom lip, which he curled outwards, making it look plumper than what it was.

As Dakarai expected, Renenetmos' eyes snapped from his to his lips. Renenetmos parted his own lips.

Dakarai's smirk grew. He kept his amused eyes on Renenetmos even as a few guests drew closer to trade a few words with him before drifting away again.

The plucking strings and stray honks from horns ceased as the band atop the dais gathered themselves to play. As soft music trickled into the room, those readying themselves to dance slipped hands into hands and pulled one another close.

As the single trumpet crescendoed while the violas accompanied it, Renenetmos pulled Dakarai closer. He rested his hand on Dakarai's hip.

Unable to reach Renenetmos' thick and rounded shoulder, Dakarai rested his hand on the side of Renenetmos' pectoral.

Renenetmos led their waltz, matching their steps to the steady beat of the jazzy music. Dakarai struggled to follow Renenetmos' footsteps, unable to remember where exactly to put his feet. As he moved inside their little, personal square, the plug inside Dakarai shifted with every movement of his lean legs. Phantom embers of pleasure sparked at the base of Dakarai's spine.

Dakarai's right eye twitched. He gulped, pressing closer to Renenetmos, willing the heat pooling in the bottom of his gut to disperse.

As the saxophone remade its entrance into the piece, Dakarai's toes bumped into Renenetmos'. Then, Dakarai stepped the wrong way, splitting their personal square.

He blushed. "Sorry," he muttered, glancing down at his feet. "Perhaps you should teach me how to dance something other than the waltz one day."

Renenetmos chuckled. "Good idea, my pet," he rumbled. "For now, however…." His grip tightened on Dakarai's hip, and Renenetmos easily lifted Dakarai up, setting him on his feet. "I shall lead us." Renenetmos folded his arms around Dakarai's lithe body, hugging him to his chest as he continued to waltz alone.

Dakarai peeked over Renenetmos' biceps toward those around them. However, all the other guests were too busy getting lost in one another to pay them any heed. Perhaps they could tell Renenetmos only had eyes for him.

The idea deepened Dakarai's flush. Peering back up at Renenetmos, Dakarai pressed his chest against his sternum. Uncertain what to do with his free hand now, Dakarai tucked it between them both.

"Enjoying yourself?" Renenetmos purred.

"Why, of course I am, Ren. You spared no expense. As always. Only the best food, wine, and music, correct?"

"Always. I am a man of refined tastes. I will tolerate nothing less than the best."

Dakarai squirmed a little under the look Renenetmos gave him. All too aware of the plug yet again, and the heat swirling under his skin, pouring toward the pit of his belly, Dakarai glanced from side to side, struggling to find a private corner they could slip to.

Sudden, raw, and inappropriate thoughts flashed by Dakarai, and  _fuck_ he had to get that damn smirk off of Renenetmos' face.

"Oh, I know," Dakarai choked out. He swallowed again. His hands shook, but Dakarai still steeled himself before creeping that hand caught between their bodies  _downwards._ Dakarai stroked Renenetmos' suit, the short nails on his long fingers getting caught in each and every button on the way down.

The edges of Dakarai's lips quirked upwards as he caught Renenetmos' ears twitching. The void of his pupil dilated; a black beast swallowing a golden one.

Dakarai cast another glance around the room. The piece they had been dancing to had drawn to a dizzying close on a long note held by a clarinet. From the ashes of the silence left, a new piece rose, a short note drawn along a violin marking its birth.

Many of the surrounding guests didn't bother to dance. They stood in tight circles, reaching out for finger foods and more drink on platters servants carried about. They talked wildly over the music. With flushed cheeks and glittering grins, they shrieked about every piece of gossip imaginable.

Dakarai couldn't see the white nor black of any eye on him or Renenetmos.

Meeting Renenetmos' curious gaze, Dakarai realized that Renenetmos had stopped twirling them in their personal square. He stood still, like a monolith, with his hands tight on his hips. Renenetmos' thick fingers dug into Dakarai's sides.

Dakarai willed his smirk to return as his hand dropped from the fine edges of Renenemtos' suit. As Dakarai cupped Renenetmos' growing erection through his slacks, he also dragged him down with his other hand for a sudden and sharp kiss on the lips.

Renenetmos slipped his tongue into Dakarai's mouth with ease. In a mere second, he dominated the kiss. One of his hands snaked up Dakarai's spine, leaving a trail of fire as he cupped the back of his head. Dakarai's head snapped back as Renenetmos dragged his tongue across the bottom of his lip. His sharp fangs clacked against Dakarai's teeth.

Every thought that bubbled up in Dakarai's head slipped under Renenetmos' slick kisses and touches.

Renenetmos' hot erection stood hard against Dakarai's palm and nearly throbbed under his touch.

A thought even more devious than the last bloomed, and as Dakarai removed his hand and caught Renenetmos' glare, Dakarai instead pressed his own hips against Renenetmos'.

He didn't gyrate his hips. Dakarai didn't move at all. He held still, his own straining erection pressed against Renenetmos', too many layers of clothing separating them both.

Renenetmos and Dakarai shared another gravity-defying, whirlwind of a kiss; all teeth and tongue and heat.

Both pulling back for breath again, Renenetmos panted into Dakarai's open mouth, "I am tired of dancing. How about we go outside, onto the balcony for a break, my pet?"

A shiver raced up Dakarai's spine. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my Pharaoh. Lead the way."

Renenetmos chuckled. After Dakarai stepped down off his feet, he tugged the ends of his suit jacket down. Wrapping an arm around Dakarai's shoulders, Renenetmos lead them toward the sitting room.

Dakarai tried his best to keep his body angled toward Renenetmos. The way his erection was crushed against his thigh sent little thrills of painful pleasure through his flesh. Still, underlying the excitement was that inescapable presence of wracking nerves.

Perhaps he could be able to hide his erection well, but Renenetmos sure as hell couldn't. It wasn't possible. Even now, daring a glance down, Dakarai could see the outline of his thick cock through his slacks.

Dakarai smirked, but inside his guts roiled. "Careful, Renenetmos."

Renenetmos curled his lips at Dakarai and shot him a little glare. "Quiet," he bit out in a near growl.

Within the sitting room, the crystal chandeliers merely reflected the pinpricks of light the floor lights illuminated. The warm, hazy light left soft shadows flickering against the walls as guests sat in chairs or on the several black settees set out.

Dakarai swore a few of said guests had fallen into light sleep as others sipped at coffee and traded calm words about family and friends. A camaraderie born from the years spent knowing one another quirked wrinkled lips into friendly smiles and left twinkles in different pairs of watery eyes.

Hooking his arm through Renenetmos', Dakarai tried to pull him toward the wall to slink against. However, Renenetmos merely cleared his throat, sent Dakarai a small, annoyed look, and continued on his path through the center of the room.

His gait was that of a man who ruled the world.

"Ren," Dakarai hissed, his voice hushed enough so only Renenetmos could hear, "what are you doing?"

"Walking us toward the balcony. As I said I would."

"But-!" Dakarai's eyes flicked downward, but at his current angle, he couldn't see Renenetmos' erection. He shook his head. "You're  _insane."_

Renenetmos didn't respond to that; he merely chuckled.

"You're going to get-"

"Ah, Renenetmos. I haven't seen you since I first entered!" A heavy-set, balding man rumbled. He sat on the settee farthest from the entrance to the ballroom, taking up half the cushions. A woman just as plump and aged who Dakarai figured as his wife sat beside him, poking at her smartphone.

Renenetmos chuckled. "Indeed, and I apologize. I have been a little preoccupied. How has your evening been tonight?" Renenetmos declined his head ever so slightly, his unblinking gaze meeting the older gentleman's in rapt attention.

Dakarai shifted from foot to foot. He clenched his clammy hands into fists.

"Oh, perfect, but I am sure you already knew of that. I have missed these sorts of parties. I hope you consider throwing more of them sooner rather than later."

Renenetmos grinned. "I shall keep that in mind. Now, Mr. Victor, I don't think I have introduced you to my, ah, partner, have I?"

Dakarai froze as Mr. Victor's eyes snapped toward him.

Somehow, Mr. Victor's grin grew broader.

"No, you have not, Renenetmos. I heard you have been involved with a young man, but that is the extent of my knowledge."

Unconsciously, Dakarai shuffled a little closer to Renenetmos as Mr. Victor stood. Even his wife glanced up from her phone to peer at him curiously.

A bubble of panic rose in Dakarai's chest, and the words he hadn't had in the first place got tangled in his head and lodged in the back of his throat.

Renenetmos unhooked their arms to wrap his arm around Dakarai's waist. His large palm rested on the small of his back. His touch radiated warmth into Dakarai's bones. It brought him slight comfort.

"Well then, allow me to introduce you to Dakarai. Dakarai, this is Hector Victor and his wife, Olivia Victor. One of the loveliest couples I've ever met."

Hector rattled with a laugh as Olivia turned bright pink and waved Renenetmos off.

"Oh, you're too kind, Renenetmos," Olivia said.

"It is nice to meet you in person, Dakarai. I am glad to see Renenemtos is settling down." Hector's eyes cut to Renenetmos', and an amused and knowing smirk played in his eyes.

Renenetmos shook his head slowly, his own amusement playing the perfect part across his face.

Dakarai knew better, however. The stiffness in Renenetmos' shoulders; the pressure against the small of his back.

He wanted them both on the balcony. Now. Away from this meaningless chatter.

Hector held his hand out to Dakarai, and Dakarai gulped as he clasped his hand. Surely, Hector could feel the amount of sweat that had pooled in his palm. He could probably sense the tautness of his arms and the tightness of his fake smile.

Dakarai knew he didn't have an attractive fake smile. Not like Renenetmos.

Hector's handshake wasn't as strong as Dakarai thought it would be. In fact, it was a little limp. Still, Dakarai pulled his hand back as soon as it was proper to do so.

With his body tensed, Dakarai once again clenched around the butt plug. The sharp reminder of it tore through Dakarai's thoughts into ribbons. Sweat curled down the nape of his neck. Heat rose into his cheeks yet again. Dakarai couldn't meet Hector's eyes, nor Olivia's, and instead stared past them toward the balcony.

Sweet relief and peace were only a few feet away.

"I am Hector, as Renenetmos already said. I have known him since he first started his company, in fact."

Renenetmos hummed and turned to Dakarai. "We met at a function, not unlike this one, didn't we, Hector? Although, I was merely eighteen. And that party was-"

Hector's face burned red, and his wife leveled a sharp glare at him.

"Ah, yes, I remember!" Hector boomed with a forced laugh. "No need to remind me, Renenetmos. Those days were so long past, I am certain you don't want to bore Dakarai here to tears." He laughed again.

Renenetmos grinned like the cat who got the mouse. "Actually, Dakarai is quite interested in stories such as those. Perhaps one day we shall all get together and catch up, yes?"

Olivia's glare at her husband didn't diminish as Hector fiddled with his handkerchief to pat at the sweat pouring from his forehead. "Perhaps. Now, Olivia…. More coffee?" He stuffed his handkerchief away and picked up her cold mug.

A wry, bitter smile cracked her lips. "I would love another cup."

Before Dakarai could finish watching the show of olden marriage unfold itself, Renenetmos practically shoved him from behind.

In only a few more steps, they were both outside. The chilly, nighttime air stung Dakarai's cheeks. Behind him, the double, French doors closed with a soft  _click._

No one else stood on the balcony beside Dakarai and Renenetmos. Stepping closer to the banister, Dakarai stared down at the expansive gardens below. The circular reflecting pool shimmered with a thousand fake, ghostly stars. The watery crescent moon grinned brightly at him from below.

Dakarai's breath caught in his throat. Pressing his hands against the edge of the banister, he leaned forward, breathing in the sweet, heady scent of the springtime flowers.

A small, silent gasp parted Dakarai's lips as long, warm fingers trailed against the nape of his neck. Two larger hands than his own appeared on the banister either side of him. A pair of sculpted hips pressed against his ass, and even through his slacks, Dakarai felt Renenetmos' erection.

"You haven't lost it, yet?" Dakarai chuckled lowly. With how Hector had acted, Dakarai had hoped Renenetmos had calmed down.

Or, perhaps, Hector had merely been  _ignoring_ the obvious. Another small bubble of disgust popped in Dakarai's chest.

So it seemed Renenetmos wasn't the only  _weird_ one. What was  _wrong_ with these people?

"I haven't," Renenetmos snorted. "Who do you take me for, my precious little pet?" Renenetmos' fingers traveled lower, brushing the skin right under Dakarai's collar.

Dakarai shuddered as another shiver raced down his spine. His flesh prickled at Renenetmos' featherlight touches.

"We're alone," Dakarai breathed, focusing on keeping his voice steady and as clear as the pool below and the sky above.

"We are." Renenetmos licked the shell of Dakarai's ear.

Dakarai gulped again. Heat flushed under his skin, and his own lost erection sparked back to life.

"You were so naughty in the ballroom, Dakarai. I thought you didn't want to be caught." Renenetmos trailed his lips down behind Dakarai's ear, only to lean forward and capture his lobe in his lips. He sucked.

Dakarai refused to allow the noises bubbling in his chest and lungs release. "I thought you liked it when I'm naughty. I thought you  _liked_ it when we played games together." Dakarai's grin matched that of the moon.

A little growl reverberated in Renenetmos' chest, and his fangs grazed Dakarai's ear, nearly eliciting a gasp from him.

"I see. You wanted to play, now didn't you? Oh, but my pet, you were still quite naughty, you know." Renenetmos pulled back and tsked, shaking his head. "Oh, now I am in quite a conundrum, now aren't I?"

"Conundrum?"

"Why, yes. I always love playing with my precious pets. Especially when they are… needy." One of Renenetmos' hands disappeared from the banister.

The barest of squeaks spilled from Dakarai's lips as Renenetmos pressed his hand between Dakarai's legs from behind. Heat returned to the pit of Dakarai's stomach, and a whimper whispered in his chest.

"However, you  _have_ been a naughty pet tonight, which means punishment… but  _how_ should I punish you?" Hot, sticky air caressed the top of Dakarai's head. The hand between his legs cupped his testicles through his slacks, the palm rolling ever so slowly against them.

Another pleasurable shudder wracked Dakarai.

"I don't know, my Pharaoh. You're the Pharaoh here, not me."

Renenetmos squeezed Dakarai's testicles. Dakarai released the squeak he had been holding in, and shot to the tips of his toes, his eyes widening.

A chuckle shook Renenetmos. "Don't give me attitude, my pet, or your punishment will be worse."

"I am  _not_ giving you attitude," Dakarai grumbled.

Renenetmos released Dakarai's testicles, only to bring his hand down  _hard_ on his left butt cheek. A whisper of a squeal escaped Dakarai, and his cheeks flushed with more heat. "R- Ren-!"

Renenetmos stroked Dakarai's ass slowly. "Are you done, my pet?"

Dakarai pressed his lips into a thin line, swallowed the rest of his thoughts, and nodded.

"Good." Fangs brushed against the shell of Dakarai's ear. Renenetmos' previous purr dropped into a low, husky whisper. "I have figured out  _exactly_ how I will punish you, my pet."

Dakarai parted his lips to ask  _why,_ but at the last second, sealed them closed. He glanced back at Renenetmos, curiosity shining in his heavy-lidded eyes.

Renenetmos' grin was even brighter than the moon's. His entire face twisted up in sick delight at Dakarai's expression.

"You wanted to play, my pet. Remember? So your punishment  _and_ the game is quite simple." Renenetmos left a lingering kiss on Dakarai's jaw. His lips trailed forward, across his cheek. "I will fuck you. Right here, right now. The less noise you make, the harder I shall go, and the more I shall torture you with my cock. If I go to hard, or if I do something unpleasant and you want me to stop, you must scream my name, as if already coming. Do you understand these rules?"

Dakarai bit the inside of his cheek. He furrowed his brows in deep thought. "I understand these rules, my Pharaoh. But-"

Renenetmos moved one of Dakarai's black braids out of the way to drag his tongue up where his sideburns were. "But?"

Dakarai sighed through his nose. "Our reputations… if I scream like  _that…. T_ here are people still behind us, only a few feet away…."

"I am aware of that. So you best not be  _too_ loud when you cry out for me." Renenetmos grinned against Dakarai's skin. "Ready for the game to begin, my pet?"

Dakarai blinked his eyes open-he hadn't even been aware he had closed them in the first place-and stared down at his fists, clenched against the banister. He licked his thin lips with a dry tongue.

Perhaps it was the wine talking and absconding with any sense he had. Or perhaps, it was the sudden rush of fiery determination and  _need_ to bring Renenetmos down, to not just  _beat_ him at his sick little games, but  _demolish_ him.

Whatever the case was, Dakarai parted his lips, and uttered, "let's play, my Pharaoh."

Without another word, Renenetmos buried his fangs into the back of Dakarai's neck. He didn't quite puncture the skin, but as his tongue swirled around the circle of flesh he had in his mouth, Dakarai found his knees trembling.

A small wispy moan spilled from Dakarai's lips. "O- oh…."

A muffled chuckle rumbled behind him. Renenetmos' huge hands returned to his ass, but only squeezed once before trailing forward, across the sides of his thighs, barely stopping at the tops of his thighs, homing in on Dakarai's belt buckle already.

"So quick, my Pharaoh," Dakarai breathed. True, Renenetmos said  _noises,_ but talking could still be considered a  _noise._ As long as he kept his words flowing like Renenetmos' stock of wine, he could win this little game of his with ease.

"It's been  _hours_ since I've wanted my cock buried in your ass," Renenetmos growled. "That is  _hardly_ quick, my pet."

Breathless laughter trickled from Dakarai. Laughter was also a noise.

As cool air hit the tops of Dakarai's bare thighs, his skin prickled. Another rolling wave of nerves consumed Dakarai. Here he stood, facing Renenetmos' gardens, with the moon and the flowers and the stars in full view of his genitals.

Dakarai's cock throbbed. Whether at the realization of the full view he was giving the garden or at the temperature of the night, he couldn't be certain. Dakarai's nose scrunched up in disgust at the pathway of his thoughts.

Dakarai allowed another moan to release from his chest, this one a little louder than the last. He pressed his head back into Renenetmos' unfortunately covered chest.

"Oh, gods. I wish I could see the front of you right now. You must look  _gorgeous,"_ Renenetmos moaned himself. "You make me so hard, my pet."

Dakarai laughed breathlessly at that. His laughter cut off with another slipped groan as Renenetmos grasped his hardened cock in one hand. Dakarai dared a glance down between his strained knuckles. The sight of Renenetmos' massive hand clutching his entire cock made it throb yet again.

"Don't tell me you're just going to jack me off again."

Renenetmos snorted. "Why, of course not, my pet. I had… other things in mind." Renenetmos' other hand left Dakarai's body, only to struggle with his own belt buckle and zipper for a brief second.

The head of Renenetmos' cock was already slick with pre-cum as he pressed it against Dakarai's bare ass.

Dakarai tensed. "Wait. Are you going to-?"

Renenetmos pressed his heated lips against Dakarai's ear, threatening to nip the tragus of his ear. "I didn't insert a butt plug for only  _your_ benefit, my precious pet."

Another controlled moan leaked from Dakarai's lips.

This time, Renenetmos nipped Dakarai's tragus. Dakarai squirmed.

"Don't fake those noises for me. I will know if you do, and if you fake another, then I shall  _really_ make you scream my name so that  _everyone_ will hear you."

"Y- you're cruel."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Dakarai." Renenetmos licked the shell of Dakarai's ear again before proceeding to pull the butt plug from Dakarai's entrance.

Throughout the night, besides a few moments, Dakarai had forgotten about the fact he had been slicked up earlier that night and plugged up. Perhaps it was because he often lived already stretched out for Renenetmos, or plugged, but the fact he had a sex toy up his ass truly had slipped his mind down the cracks of light teasing.

Wish a soft  _shlick_ noise, Renenetmos removed the plug.

The emptiness Dakarai experienced made his cock throb yet again. With, this time, a real whimper, he reached down to touch himself, only to for his wrist to be grasped by Renenetmos.

"Not so fast, my pet. I will be the one touching you tonight. You are forbidden to do so, my pet."

Dakarai gulped.  _Oh._

"Are you all right, my pet? You look a little hot and bothered." Renenetmos dragged his tongue up the nape of Dakarai's neck. He left an open-mouthed kiss at the top of his spine, digging his teeth into Dakarai and swirling his tongue across his sensitive skin.

Another small noise bled from Dakarai's nose. "I- I am too empty…."

"Perhaps I could help with that, then." Renenetmos chuckled and without a single moment of hesitation, he gripped his cock, lined it up with Dakarai's widened and wet entrance, and pushed into him.

Dakarai grasped the banister  _hard_ in a pale-knuckled grip. His entire back arched, and his sight turned from the reflecting pool below to the wide-open skies above.

Even with how he had been prepared before, even with the plug helping keep his entrance widened, Renenetmos' cock spread him out even  _further._ Sparking pleasure ran up his spine, crackling in the back of his head.

Renenetmos didn't stop pushing till Dakarai wavered on his feet. If he continued to press into him, Dakarai swore his entire body would split in half.

Keeping his grip on Dakarai's leaking cock to control him, Renenetmos stilled.

"Feeling better now, my pet?" Renenetmos huffed. He trailed more hot kisses along Dakarai's neck. His tongue flickered out, caressing his curved jaw.

"Gods. I- I-" Dakarai tried to sigh slowly through his nose, but not even the piercing, chilly night air could cleanse his flaming insides. A choked moan louder than the rest left Dakarai's lips instead. Spittle dripped from his bottom lip.

Renenetmos pulled out only about half an inch before plunging right back into Dakarai. Gasping at the short, but powerful thrust, Dakarai's entire body shuddered.

"R- Ren…."

Renenetmos' piercings massaged his inner walls, and pleasure seeded into Dakarai. The originally cold gold rings rolled upwards against Dakarai with every quickening thrust. Too many small and huffed moans spilled from Dakarai's lips. Each one cut the other off as Renenetmos slowly pulled his cock back just a little further with each thrust before slamming back into him. Dakarai's sternum pressed into the banister, the edges of his vest brushing against his thumbs as Renenetmos pushed his hips forward against him, bending him over.

"A little louder, my pet. Unless you  _want_ me to stop." Renenetmos chuckled against Dakarai's heated skin once more before trailing more dizzying kisses.

Only able to shake his head, Dakarai twisted around. With a shaking hand, he grabbed Renenetmos' tie, then pulled him into a flash fire of a kiss.

Renenetmos ravaged Dakarai's lips. His golden eyes, darkened with desire and need, fluttered to a close as he pressed his tongue into Dakarai's mouth.

Keeping his eyes narrowed, Dakarai gleefully accepted the tongue, grinning around the desperate kiss the entire time. Picking his knee up, Dakarai shifted and pressed it between the thin spaces between the columns of the railing, allowing Renenetmos to thrust into him deeper than before.

As Dakarai teetered on that blinding edge into oblivion, ecstasy overflowing his mind, dripping from the crevices of his brain, a sudden, shadowed movement caught his peripherals.

Dakarai tore himself from Renenetmos' plump, addicting lips. He dropped his leg to the ground, wincing as he clenched painfully around the thick cock in his ass, and twisted back around.

"Pet…?" Renenetmos breathed in confusion. He tensed himself as the door behind them  _clicked_ open.

Hunching his shoulders, Renenetmos pressed his hands on the outer sides of Dakarai's, covering him with his massive body.

Renenetmos glanced over his shoulder. With a voice smoother and steadier than wine, he said, "yes?"

"Oh, hullo, Renenetmos," a voice unfamiliar to Dakarai floated up from behind them. It creaked with worn age and belonged to a woman. "Enjoying the night air, I presume?"

"Quite," Renenetmos said, clenching his jaw. "It had gotten… too hot inside."

Dakarai gulped.  _Hot indeed._ He squirmed. Without Renenetmos moving, without pleasure crackling up his spine, all that was left was a stagnant coldness in the pit of his belly. It sat like a rock. He tried his best not to squirm, but couldn't help but tilt his hips into Renenetmos' hand.

"Oh, I quite agree. Besides, I wanted to see your garden again. It is quite lovely; especially the reflection pool." Heels  _click clicked_ against the tile as she drew closer.

Panic arose inside Dakarai, but he had to remain frozen. If she heard anything, she would know. Yet, if she took only a couple more steps… she'd be able to see him.

"Ah, it usually is, but I am quite embarrassed to say, but tonight I would rather you not admire my gardens."

The  _click clicking_ of heels halted. Dakarai's tensed shoulders fell lax.

Renenetmos' hand moved up and down Dakarai's cock slowly. Not enough to make any noise, or even enough to allow him to reach infinity, but it kept his cock hard, and embers sparking inside his blood.

"And what is wrong with your gardens, Renenetmos?"

"I- I am embarrassed to admit it, but currently my pool is filled with leaves. Hardly a reflecting pool at all and a few of my rose bushes have died." The embarrassment and disappointment that seeped from Renenetmos' words nearly convinced Dakarai.

Too bad he knew Renenetmos  _too_ well.

The woman clicked her tongue. "And yet you still threw a party?"

Renenetmos shrugged with one shoulder. "I thought no one besides myself and my partner would come out here if I am being honest."

Dakarai's nose wrinkled up at the disappointment in her voice. "Well, that was a wrong assumption to make."

"I am sorry."

She sighed. "Well, I cannot be too angry at you. That would be rude of me. Speaking of, where is your partner. Dane, was his name?"

Dakarai choked his snort of indignation down.

"Dakarai," Renenetmos said in his steed, his voice tight "And he is currently using the bathroom. Ate too much at dinner, you see."

"I see. Well, I hope next time you invite me over to your lovely home, you will have your garden cleaned up, Renenetmos."

"I do as well."

Dakarai rolled his eyes.  _Bitch._

The clicking of heels retreated, and the door mimicked one last  _click_ as it closed.

Before he could say anything about what had just happened, Renenetmos pulled out to the tip, and slammed  _hard_ back into Dakarai, peeling a wailing cry from him. Dakarai pressed a fist against his mouth.

"Fucking cunt," Renenetmos snarled. "Has she looked at her  _own_ gardens as of late? I am quite sure she still has those half-dead pine trees planted around her yard. Useless and ugly. She doesn't even get her servants to pick up all the pine cones they drop." With every spat word, Renenetmos thrust into Dakarai harder and harder.

"People are cunts and annoying as fuck. That's why parties like these are  _exhausting,"_ Dakarai choked out.

Renenetmos grunted. He tightened his hand around Dakarai's cock, then pumped his hand  _hard_ along his shaft.

"I am sorry she interrupted us, my pet. Especially since you were about to come."

"I  _wasn't_ about to come."

Renenetmos laughed. "Oh, you  _were!_ Do not lie to me." His laughter died down into chuckles. He pressed two fingers against Dakarai's chin, pushing his head back.

His grin shone like a diamond. His eyes, still shining with that raw hunger, also glinted with something softer.

"My precious pet," Renenetmos breathed. His angered thrusts calmed but continued to pierce deep into Dakarai. He sealed both their lips into a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Dakarai gasped against Renenetmos' lips. With only a few more strokes from his hand and a couple more powerful thrusts from his cock, with those golden rings rolling against his insides repeatedly, Dakarai came undone.

His entire being splintered. His eyes flickered open, and while staring at the open skies, Dakarai experienced infinity as his essence shot into Renenetmos' awaiting hand for a second time that night.

Renenetmos' breathing hitched against Dakarai's lips only after a couple more thrusts of his own. Dakarai clenched his ass around Renenetmos' cock with a lazy smirk.

Renenetmos cried against Dakarai's lips. As expected. He kept his cock tight inside Dakarai as he spilled into him.

A small sigh escaped Dakarai, and his eyes fluttered closed as he was filled.

The two slumped against one another, panting into each other's mouths, and trading light, mellow kisses while they found the strength to stand on their own two legs. As Dakarai straightened his spine back up, the shadowy remnants of pleasure dripping off him, Renenetmos slid out of him.

Dakarai twisted his head around, pinning Renenetmos with a worried look. "Wait. If you pull all the way out right now-!" Dakarai's nose scrunched up, his lips twisting to the side in disgust at the mere  _thought_ of cum running down his legs and staining the back of his slacks.

Renenetmos chuckled and from his pocket, pulled out Dakarai's butt plug. "No worries, my pet." As he slid out, his cock making a slick  _popping_ noise. Renenetmos quickly inserted the butt plug back into Dakarai. Only two beads of cum leaked out of Dakarai, and Renenetmos easily caught them with a single finger and licked them off.

"What a good boy you are. Making all those sweet noises for me. See, not that hard, was it?" Renenetmos said, petting Dakarai's hair carefully. It had taken too long to get his hair to lay flat and not stick up in a frizzy rat's nest.

Dakarai's cheeks reddened, and he paid more heed to buckling his belt and making sure his shirt was tucked into his pants rather than Renenetmos. The barest of smiles still played across his lips. "I suppose not. Do not expect to hear those noises too often, now."

Shaking his head, Renenetmos snaked a hand around Dakarai's waist and pulled him close. "I expect what I ask of you, Dakarai, and nothing more."

Dakarai rested his cheek against Renenetmos' chest. "Then what do you expect of me?" A small yawn split his face.

Renenetmos tsked. "Not getting sleepy already, firstly. Dessert should start soon. We'll have coffee available."

Small chuckles slipped from Dakarai. "Dessert sounds wonderful."

"Indeed. And if you keep yourself plugged during the night, and continue to behave, perhaps you will get an…  _especially_ sweet treat tonight, my precious pet." Renenetmos continued to run his fingers through Dakarai's hair.

Dakarai grinned at Renenetmos' words. Without saying much else, the two twisted around one another and slipped back inside.

The guests that had danced before had slowly trickled into the sitting room. Practically every seat had been taken.

As Renenetmos and Dakarai unfolded from the shadows of the balcony, a few of Renenetmos' older guests approached to excuse themselves. They thanked Renenetmos graciously for the dinner party before absconding.

Renenetmos faced the rest of the guests, an easy smile on his face. Eyes turned to him as he towered above everyone.

"The night is almost over, I am afraid. However, before our time together draws to a close, I invite everyone who would like to say for dessert."

A couple of older men and women asked what would be on the menu. Renenetmos told them in that same silky voice of the cakes, gelato, and pies that would be presented, along with more gourmet coffee.

Dakarai pressed his hand against his rumbling stomach. Despite that, he did not salivate. Sweetness simply didn't sound appetizing to him at that moment.

Guests stood to return to the ballroom, sitting back down at the dinner tables from before. Any messes that had happened during dinner had been cleaned.

Taking his hand, Renenetmos weaved around the guests who still had the energy and drive to chatter. Their table had been set back up on the dais.

Renenetmos pulled out Dakarai's chair for him.

"I will be back, my pet," Renenetmos whispered, leaning in close. "I am going to the bathroom first."

Dakarai tilted his head to the side. "Your makeup looks fine, you know."

Renenetmos scrunched up his nose. "I have to make sure." Before Dakarai could respond, Renenetmos left.

Dakarai kept his eyes trailed on Renenemtos as he strode across the ballroom. Even from afar, he towered over everyone else. Even from this gaping distance, Dakarai could recognize his impressive gait, which commanded everyone around him to split before  _him,_ and not the other way around.

Shaking his head, a small smile of amusement playing across his lips, Dakarai sunk back into his chair. Boredom washed over him, and he slid his eyes back and forth across the guests, none of who paid him any attention at all. Unlike Renenetmos, he didn't command the attention of anyone or anything. Eyes didn't seek him out but instead slipped off him as if he weren't ever there. Before, Dakarai took pride in this, in his ability to blend with shadow. As of late, however, Dakarai found himself sick of always being stuck in Renenetmos' towering shadow.

Dakarai grit his teeth.

Despite him not having screamed at all during their time on the balcony together, despite him making all those little noises for Renenetmos….

Dakarai's cheeks colored at the thought.

He felt no glory from winning. In fact, Dakarai felt he had won nothing at all. Winning by not giving them both away, perhaps, but  _that_ had been Renenetmos' doing. Not his.

Crossing his arms tight over his chest, Dakarai sunk lower into his seat. Despite sitting atop the dais, despite being the better of all these people, he still laid like a dead rat in the gutter.

Dakarai shook his head. True, the spotlight itself had never tempted him before, but what appealed to him, was the concept of controlling that spotlight; controlling who remained glittering in praise and adoration and who got stuck in sticky, black oblivion.

Tapping his fingers against the edge of the table, a sudden, devious idea popped into Dakarai's mind. A wide smirk curled the ends of Dakarai's lips. No one had their eyes trained on him. No one ever did. Without a care in the world, Dakarai stood from his seat.

His movement drew no attention. With Renenetmos still gone, the guests were busy heckling the servants or  _still_ chattering amongst themselves. How these people found enough conversation to last for  _hours_ on end, Dakarai would never know.

Sinking to his knees, Dakarai slid beneath the pleated drapes of the table.

The thick darkness under the table soothed Dakarai's nerves. Here, no one could see him, nor even hear him. Here, he sat alone again, separated from the rest of the world and the party combusting around him.

Dakarai's entire body fell lax. He uncurled his legs from under his body and shook out his hair. He scratched himself in places he knew Renenetmos would reprimand him for if he did so in public.

Sitting beneath the table, all Dakarai had to do now was wait for Renenetmos to return.

This time, not his punishment, but Renenetmos'. For being too… Renenetmos.

Dakarai shook his head at the pathways of his own thoughts. Perhaps he  _had_ drunk a little too much wine.

Time ticked by, and Dakarai lost all sense of how much. He thought of pulling out his phone to check, but decided against it. Time always slowed down when a careful eye watched its ticks.

Instead, Dakarai kept his ears pricked for approaching, heavy footsteps. His mind entertained itself with foggy little half-dreams of what he would do once Renenetmos sat down.

Swallowed by his own fantasies, which had his hands twitching towards the zipper in his slacks, Dakarai nearly missed the sound of a chair scraping against the tile as a heavy weight sat down.

Dakarai blinked fast, clearing the fog from his vision. Before him, outlined in a thin ring of light that poured from a slit above, where Renenetmos' thick legs. Yellow light glinted off the button nestled in the center of his slacks.

Dakarai crawled forward. Perching on his knees, his hands trembled as he tightened them into fists. He couldn't afford to back down now. He didn't want to.

Renenetmos' voice unfolded, explaining something about the desserts available, thanking all who came to such a party and stayed this late into the night, and other useless chatter. Dakarai tuned his actual muffled words out, focusing on how Renenetmos' baritone voice reverberated in his chest, how Renenetmos utilized his entire body to project his voice and words outward. How, with even the shortest and simplest of words, he captured everyone's attention by the mere sound of his voice  _alone._

Pinpricks of jealousy needled their way into Dakarai's heart. He shook his head.

That was Renenetmos. Not him.

Pushing his jealousy to the back of his mind, Dakarai trailed his fingers across Renenetmos' knees and then up his thighs. He couldn't see Renenetmos' expression so he had to imagine that little sparkle of surprise in his eyes, paired with a curious amusement.

Dakarai kept his touches light and gentle as birdsong. He rested his pointed chin close to Renenetmos' crotch but didn't yet press his lips against him. Stroking Renenetmos' thighs, Dakarai did not allow his touches to spread until Renenetmos' voice split the air again.

"Tonight is soon to draw to a close."

Dakarai grinned.  _Now._

He pressed his lips against Renenetmos' crotch, right over the button. He pressed his tongue hard around the rim and traced the button's circumference. Despite the layers of clothes that separated Renenetmos' cock from his lips, Dakarai swore he felt Renenetmos twitch under his meek ministrations.

"But before we all part, I hope everyone enjoys the last meal of the night," Renenetmos continued. His voice remained steady, deep, and even.

Dakarai grinned to himself. If he could even just get Renenetmos' perfect facade to crack just a little… not enough to give either of them  _away,_ per se, but enough to- to-  _win_ this game of theirs, then everything would be worth it.

Popping the button to Renenetmos' slacks wide open, Dakarai scooted even closer. He perched between Renenetmos' knees. Keeping his hands on Renenetmos' thighs, Dakarai leaned forward to trail kisses along the hardening cock before him. He kept each kiss chaste and simple, starting from the base and slinking toward the tip.

A single hand crept down and grasped the back of Dakarai's head. Renenetmos fisted Dakarai's long hair, tangling his auburn locks in his claws, dragging him closer.

A small surprised noise escaped Dakarai, but he didn't stop. Biting the hem of Renenetmos' underwear between his teeth, Dakarai pulled Renenetmos' underwear down, freeing his cock.

"My cooks have prepared only the finest of cakes, pies, and whatever desserts you crave for tonight's last meal," Renenetmos said.

Dakarai smirked. "The finest of desserts, huh?" He spoke loud enough for only Renenetmos to hear him. Gripping Renenetmos' hardened cock, Dakarai dragged his tongue across the pierced tip, rolling the golden rings with his tongue around and around.

Renenetmos continued, "I am sure everyone will find something, ah-"

Dakarai locked his lips around Renenetmos' cock, giving the tip a hard suck. He traced the tip of his tongue along where the head met the shaft. He smirked.

_Got you,_ Dakarai thought.

"-suitable to their tastes," Renenetmos finished. His hesitation, barely a hiccup, something Dakarai doubted anyone else noticed, garnered him a harsh tug to his hair. Renenetmos shoved Dakarai's mouth unceremoniously down his cock.

Saliva gurgled in the back of Dakarai's throat, and he reeled from the sudden, rough movement. Unable to pull back with Renenetmos gripping his hair so tightly, Dakarai found himself bobbing his head. His teeth grazed Renenetmos' thick shaft as the head of his cock smeared pre-cum across the back of his tongue.

Dakarai swallowed the salty liquid down with ease.

"So, once again," Renenetmos said, "drink! Enjoy yourselves! Now is not the time to worry about diets and that nonsense, but a time of enjoyment."

Keeping his breaths even through his nostrils, Dakarai forced more of Renenetmos down his throat. He moaned unashamedly around the cock in his mouth. He sped up the bob of his head, pressed his teeth just a little harder against Renenetmos' cock, and constricted his cheeks.

Within the darkness, all Dakarai heard besides Renenetmos' booming voice was the slick noises his mouth made. More sticky pre-cum dribbled down his throat.

"I will  _certainly_ enjoy myself, so I invite you all to do the same," Renenetmos finished. He expelled the smallest of sighs as his speech drew to a close.

Without thinking, as soon as that little sigh slipped from Renenetmos, Dakarai plunged forward, swallowing as much of Renenetmos as he could down. The piercings on the head of his cock rolled against the back of his throat. The slick sounds crescendoed. Cupping Renenetmos' testicles in the palms of his hands, Dakarai massaged them in a circular motion, willing him to come undone fully.

Renenetmos wasn't as quick as Dakarai had hoped he'd be. He somehow held on; that grip in his hair tightening again as Renenetmos tugged  _hard._

_Punishment._ That was sure to come after  _this._

Heat pooled in Dakarai's stomach, and his cock hardened again. Unable to free even a single hand from his approaching goal, Dakarai found himself forced to rut and grind against the floor between Renenetmos' polished shoes for something akin to relief.

The clatter and chatter of guests did not touch Dakarai under his dark little table. The sweet enjoyment of dessert remained a mystery to him as salty pre-cum continued to leak into his stomach.

However, after so much bobbing and sucking and slurping, Renenetmos was nearing his climax. His hand, which remained fisted in Dakarai's hair, trembled. His cock throbbed in Dakarai's mouth.

Renenetmos' fangs  _clanged_ as he bit hard into his fork every bite. Under Dakarai's mouth, his hips shuddered, threatening to buck to meet him, but being unable to.

Laughter bubbled in Dakarai's chest. If Renenetmos bucked his hips, their game would be over. If he moaned, sweated too much, or bent his fork within his strong hand, then he would  _lose._

Dakarai had completely forgotten the fact they would  _both_ lose.

As Renenetmos finished the last bite of his German chocolate cake, and as Dakarai grazed his teeth across him again, Renenetmos could no longer hold himself together.

He sighed again, this one a little louder than the last, but still poised and elegant as to not be rude, then he came hard in Dakarai's mouth.

Renenetmos' savory essence filled Dakarai's senses. His nostrils overflowed with Renenetmos' musky smell as come dribbled down his chin.

All that terse energy in Renenetmos released. However, his hand remained in Dakarai's hair, still kept him pressed into his now flaccid cock.

_Do not let a drop spill._ Dakarai imagined his growled words paired with his burning, golden gaze.

So Dakarai did as he figured Renenetmos would've directed him to do. He swallowed all of Renenetmos' essence down. He brought his hands up, catching dribble before it could stain the tile below him.

Slowly, Renenetmos released Dakarai. Dakarai licked his hands clean.

Panting softly, struggling to clear his throat from the abuse he put it under, Dakarai curled up against Renenetmos' legs. He lazily tucked Renenetmos' cock back into his pants as he laid his head against his thigh.

That same hand that had gripped Dakarai's hair so hard before brushed his cheek gently. The soft pads of Renenetmos' fingers caressed his jaw as he cupped his face. Dakarai nuzzled into Renenetmos' warm palm, a soft and hoarse sigh escaping him.

As seconds ticked on into minutes, and as Dakarai recovered, he cursed himself for not thinking his entire plan through. Dessert was still taking place, and he couldn't quite slip out from under the table in front of everyone. Especially not with his hair a mess, like it surely was, with his lips plump and bruised and covered in dry come. He groaned to himself, shaking his head, and headbutted Renenetmos' hand while pouting.

Renenetmos couldn't see him, or his expression, but he still chuckled all the same. He poked Dakarai's nose playfully before returning to his caresses.

Forced to wait, Dakarai closed his eyes. As the hour turned, his hardened cock fell limp, and his eyes fluttered to a close. He didn't fall asleep under the table, per se, but he still dozed in and out of conscious. Only Renenetmos' rhythmic touches kept Dakarai from submerging into his own subconscious completely.

Not even the sound of chairs scraping the tile roused Dakarai. It wasn't until Renenetmos patted the top of his head before moving away did Dakarai straighten back up.

Renenetmos had to see their guests off. Then, the servants would flood the ballroom, and begin the long process of cleaning everything up.

Dakarai sighed. Sitting up, he crossed his legs, and wiped his eyes with the back of his fist. His ass felt numb from sitting for so long and all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Renenetmos besides him, America curled on his chest, and all of Renenetmos' Dobermans piled at their feet.

Finally, after yet  _another_ hour, the dying chatter ended. The heavy doors to the ballroom  _slammed_ shut. The heavy, pleated curtains parted, and Renenetmos pulled Dakarai out from under the table.

Dakarai squinted at the onslaught of the bright light. He pressed his face into Renenetmos' chest, wincing. "Ow. Bad idea. I'm never doing  _that_ again."

Renenetmos chuckled at his little whines. "Oh, never again? That's a shame, my precious pet, as that was… well."

Dakarai peeked up at Renenetmos. He parted his lips and rose his brows. "Wait. Ren. Are- are you  _speechless?"_

"I am still quite capable of speech, pet."

Dakarai grinned. Renenetmos couldn't meet his eyes, but that same soft look in his eyes from before had returned. His lips, neither twisted in a grin or a cruel scowl, had settled into a small smile.

"You enjoyed that. You enjoyed that  _very_ much."

Renenetmos shook his head. "Now, that I must admit too. I did very much enjoy that. But I always enjoy your little mouth when it's wrapped around my cock, pet."

Dakarai chuckled. "Still. How was getting sucked off in front of everyone?" A wide smirk split Dakarai's face in two.

Renenetmos hesitated, and at first, Dakarai thought he would merely answer with a quick quip and nothing more. Instead, his eyes found Dakarai's, and he breathed, "exhilarating."

"Good," Dakarai said. He winced at the sound of his own voice, but even after wracking his mind, Dakarai found nothing else to say.

Renenetmos didn't keep his arms wrapped around Dakarai. Pressing an arm under Dakarai's bottom, he easily lifted him up into his arms.

Dakarai squeaked. He clung to Renenetmos' front. "Hey! I can walk!"

"I had thought you wanted something sweet, my pet. That's what I promised you before," Renenetmos said as he carried Dakarai toward the far door leading to the hallway.

Dakarai licked Renenetmos' cheek-bringing a wider, yet still tender-smile to his face.

"I wasn't in the mood for something sweet then, my Pharaoh."

"And now?"

Dakarai pressed his lips against Renenetmos' in a chaste kiss. "Now, I would  _love_ something sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> God this took so long to write and edit... anyways, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
